Terror on Isla Sorna
by KendallsMine
Summary: When your father rebuilds InGen, and asks you and your "friends" to go test it out, nothing could wrong.. Right? That's the answer Allie Grant has to find out. KxOC LxC JxJ CxJ.
1. I

Allie Grant sat in the back of the Palmwoods classroom, doodling on her notebook. The teacher kept going on and on about, something Allie couldn't care less about. Allie looked out the window and saw a plane-like thing on the ground. _Crap. I'm dead. _Just then, Allie's dad, Dr. Alan Grant, walked in. "Excuse me? May I interrupt." Mrs. Collins looked at him, "Alright. Go ahead." Alan stood in front of the classroom, "As you all know, I've been back and forth to Isla Sorna, rebuilding InGen, And as of today, It is finished." he stopped and everyone but Allie cheered, "I've chosen Jennifer Asten, Jennifer Drew, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and Camille Thomas to accompany myself and my daughter, Allison." Allie stood up, "It's Allie! And I am NOT accompanying you Alan! Not ever!" Alan walked over to Allie and pulled her arm next to his. Her watch blared out a roar and Allie hissed. "Damn you Alan. Damn you." Alan smiled, "So, do you accept?" Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James nodded vigorously. The two Jennifers smiled and nodded as well. "Good. Start packing. We leave at dawn." Alan said as he tipped his hat and left the room. Allie angrily stomped her knee high boots and pulled off her black hat. She stormed out of the room, hoping this was all a dream.

**AN: HALLO. First fanfic. Tell me if you like it or not. It's a crossover, but I didn't put it under crossover category. So.. R&R I guess! Ohh and I need 3 OC Girls & 3 OC boys, (some of them die) PM me if you want.!**


	2. II

Allie's POV:

I sat alone on the _Jurassic Flight_ plane, blasting _I Never Told You_ by Colbie Calliat. I REALLY don't want to be leaving to go back to my birthplace on Isla Sorna. As the song played, my childhood played back through my mind.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Allie! Run!" her father screamed at her. Allie heard the roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex behind her, the footsteps getting closer by the second. Even though Allie was only 7, she was smarter than most children and faster than the baby raptors. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. Allie headed for the trees and climbed up the tallest one. After about an hour of waiting, she peeked out and saw the coast was clear. Allie climbed down and headed back to the trailer in the ground. She sat down inside and started crying. Allie was scared to death. She had been living in fear her whole life. Allie tried to stay strong for her dad, but it wasn't working so well. And everyday, could be her last._

**-End of Flashback-**

I hadn't realized that I had started crying until that blond boy sat next to me. "Are you Ok?" he asked as he handed me a tissue. I sniffled, "Not really." I took the tissue and wiped my eyes. "What's wrong?" he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I sniffled again, "I don't wanna go.." His gorgeous emerald eyes gazed into mine, "Why don't you want to go to Isla Sorna?" I couldn't help myself. I broke into a fit of sobs. "Shh.. It's ok. Tell me what's wrong…" I looked up at him, my brown hair covering my eyes, "I was born there." I whispered, "My whole childhood, I was in fear. I can't go back. Please don't make me go back." He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. "I still don't understand why you don't want to go back…" I pulled away and told him about my childhood. He listened very well, nodding when he understood. Finally, when I was done, He smiled and hugged me. "If your still scared, I promise to protect you from anything in the world." I sighed, "This island is different. There's barely any humans on the island. It's just dinosaurs. And sometimes the security systems malfunction.. So the dinosaurs get loose. You have to be careful. Every step you take could be your last." He gulped. "But Dr. Grant said the security systems are indestructible…" "He's lying. The dinosaurs can break through any kind of metal, even diamonds. They're 700 times stronger than us. Even the raptors. One scratch from them and your dead." He gulped again. "Kendall… Don't listen to Allie. She's just in a state of paranoia." "Shut up Alan! It's true and you know it!" I screamed at him. "Everyone take your seats. Time to take off for Isla Sorna." the pilot said through the PA. Everyone sat down and buckled their seatbelts. Kendall buckled his and buckled mine. I sat back and put one earphone in my ear and the other in Kendall's. I turned on _Take Me Away _by Avril Lavigne and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long flight.


	3. III

Kendall's POV:

3 hours into the flight, Allie had fallen asleep. I kept her iPod on and just glanced out the window. I saw small islands, but they were barely visible. We must be high up. I started to wonder about Allie had said… I closed my eyes and I saw a mermaid version of Allie… Must be air sickness. I shrugged and looked over at Allie. Her soft brown curls hid her closed eyes and her pale skin glowed in a weird way. Then I realized she had accidentally turned on the seat light. I looked over out the window again. "It's gorgeous right?" The voice scared me. I turned around, "Allie! I though you were sleeping!" She rolled her eyes, "I woke up dumbass." I looked at her, "Mean!" Allie shrugged, I looked out the window again, "Where do you think we are?" She looked over my shoulder, her breath was on my neck, It gave me the chills. "Probably almost there." Just then, I heard a boom. "What was that?" I screamed. Allie turned to her dad, "Alan, what's going on!" He screamed out, "Hold on everyone! We're crashing down on Isla Sorna!" Everyone screamed. Camille grabbed Logan's arm, Jennifer 1 grabbed Carlos's hand and Jennifer 2 grabbed James's waist. Allie closed her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. When the plane went down, It felt like a rollercoaster. After what seemed like forever, we hit the ground. Allie opened her eyes and whispered out, "Nobody move." I was confused, but then I saw it. A Raptor Clan, headed straight for us. Everyone stayed still, but the raptors kept coming at us. They stopped at Allie and Me's window, looking in at us. It's eyes were dark black and full of hunger. He roared and broke the window and started to bite at us. "Everyone Run!" Allie screamed as she took my hand and ran out of the plane. Once everyone was off, Alan took a key and snuck us out of the Raptor Exhibit. Allie turned to her father, "See? This island is NOT safe!" "Allie, we crash landed in the raptor exhibit. That doesn't mean anything." His voice was calm and collected. Allie growled and I squeezed her hand lightly. She looked at me and I smiled, She then blushed. Alan turned to everyone else and said something about where we were staying. I didn't listen at all. I kept staring at Allie. God, she's so beautiful. Alan looked at me, "You will be staying with Allie. She can show you around while I calm everyone else down." What does he mean 'show me around'? Allie looked at me, "C'mon, I'll show you my childhood." She held my hand tighter and walked out towards a battered old path. What does she mean 'show me her childhood'?

**AN: So… How'd you like it? Allie is played by Kelsey Chow btw. I need some people to play:**

**Ian Malcom's Son & Daughter**

**John Hammond's Grandkids**

**Ellie Sattler's Daughter & Sons**

**The Kirby's Daugter.**

**Review with an audition! (I don't care about what the audition form is!)**


End file.
